


Healing

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is the right type of sappy for this, F/F, I thought of this idea and I couldn't rest until I wrote it., and i stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Adora gives Catra a small gift that means a lot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Healing

The best gift Catra had ever gotten had, of course, been from Adora. It was not long after the war had ended and Catra was still struggling with what she had done, the people she had hurt and her own self worth. 

Adora had been away all day in Plumeria, spending some time with Perfuma, talking and maybe, Adora had enthused, making crafts. 

When she arrives home, she excitedly passes Catra a small wooden box, and sits down on the bed beside her, grinningly madly.

“Open it,” She says 

Catra laughs fondly at Adoras enthusiasm and opens the box. Inside sat a small chunk of some sort of pink stone. It was rough, a natural stone, and it was wrapped in thin silver wire, a loose net to keep it contained. Near the top the wire formed a tiny little heart on a flat surface of the stone. The pendant was hung by a loop of the same wire off a silver chain. 

“Adora,” Catra gasps 

“Perfuma was telling me all about how gemstones are good for healing and stuff, I don’t know if any of its true but I thought it was a cute gift anyways,” Adora says “She said this one is a Rose Quartz, its supposed to promote love, self worth, healing and forgiveness, plus some more stuff I can’t remember ” 

Catra stared at it, tears welling up in her eyes before enveloping Adora in a hug “I love it, so much,” She says “Thank you,” 

Adora was a big softy so at that she started crying too “Really?” She asked through tears 

“Yes, its so sweet and thoughtful,” 

“I love you,” Adora says “You mean so much to me,” 

“I love you, too,” Catra says. She pulls back from Adora, wiping her nose and holds up the necklace with a giggle “Help me put it on?” 

Adora takes it from her hands and puts it around her neck, the stone coming to rest on her chest as Adora clasps it carefully. 

“Well, I’m glad you like it, it took a lot of patience to get it perfect for you, I nearly went crazy, you know I can't sit still and focus to save my life,” Adora says with a laugh “It was fun though, to hang out with Perfuma and learn about things she likes,” 

“Wait, you made this?” Catra asks stunned, hand moving to rest on the pendant 

“Yeah!” Adora says proudly 

“Wow I really do not deserve you,” Catra says. Before Adora can come to her defence she continues “But, I will one day. I won’t stop making things better until I do,” 

Adora smiles proudly and hugs Catra again “You deserve me now, but i’ll be there every step of the way to support you until you believe it,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
